High Value Target
by riordan fan 1990
Summary: Percy and team are sent on a mission to rescue famous architect, Annabeth Chase. but when the mission goes wrong they will have to face the greater challenges than they have ever faced before. AU. Rated t for action and mild swearing.


**Hey guys! It's been a long time and I apologize for that. But without further ado here is my new crazy story. Yay! Happy Reading guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because that would make me Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1. Percy<strong>

**932 hours **

Percy ducked and rolled and ducked behind a crate as another bullet whizzed past his head missing his shoulder by millimeters. He pressed his back against the crate and pulled out the magazine from his Beretta 92F. Two bullets. Great. He was stuck in a dark shipping container, with just six crates between him and his opponent, who obviously had more than two bullets.

"Now or never, Jackson." He muttered to himself and vaulted over the crate and rushed towards his opponents last known position. But he was caught midstride when a booming voice sounded overhead.

"Agent Jackson, please report to the director's office." He glanced up and realized a split second later that it was his greatest mistake. Two shots hit him square in his chest and sent him staggering backwards.

"You're dead Jackson." His opponent said laughing and running her hand through her spiked hair.

"Thalia, I didn't lose, you cheated. Besides, you're shots don't count I was called by the director." He said gesturing wildly towards the ceiling as the lights came on and the crates disappeared beneath the floor.

"Zip it. You just can't accept the fact that you lost" Thalia retorted her electric blue eyes sparkling as she smirked. "Why don't you just take it like a man."

"Let me make you a deal, you accept the fact that you like Nico, and I'll accept the fact that I lost." Percy had to keep himself from laughing when he saw the color rise to Thalia's face. Usually she was good at masking her emotions, but this remark had caught her of guard.

"I don't like him, Percy" she shouted at him and stormed out of the training room, but Percy could swear she smiled to herself.

Removing his training vest and handing over his handgun at the desk outside the training room and walked down the steel corridors of the IMF to the director's office. He knocked twice and stepped inside. Sitting behind a heavy wooden desk was Percy's mentor and the director of America's most important covert taskforce. Anybody would have expected a bulky man with steely eyes and a hardest jaw. But the man behind the desk had kind eyes which twinkled as he looked up and smiled at Percy. The man was lean with a neatly trimmed beard and long hair with shades of white.

"Percy, congratulations on your last assignment, you team did a good job." He said glancing at his report. "Thank you Mr. Brunner." Percy replied, waiting to learn why he had been called. He hoped it wasn't an undercover op. He didn't want to send any of his teammates undercover. Not after what happened last time. Percy had done many things he wasn't proud of. But by far that undercover mission was the only thing he regretted. Shoving dark thoughts away, he focused his eyes on the director of IMF.

"I have a new op, for you and your team Percy." He said as he slid a file across the table towards him. He opened the file and a picture of a girl stared back at him with stormy grey eyes. Mr. Brunner continued.

"As you may be aware, this is Annabeth Chase, one of the highest civilian operatives of our government and the architect of the world's strongest prison, which currently holds the country's greatest criminal, Kronos."

The name sent an eerie feeling down Percy's spine. He was the greatest crime lord in all of America. He had done it all. Drug trafficking, selling nuclear weapons, murder, illegal immigration, gang wars, killing police officers, heck even underage prostitution. Even though he hadn't been directly involved in his capture he hated him. He hated the fact that there wasn't enough evidence to give him death row. All scumbags like him, got away scotch free. It didn't matter how many lives they took. They didn't do it themselves. And that was the loophole they used.

"She is the only person apart from the president to know all the details of the prison. She was kidnapped at 2320 hours yesterday." He said as he read the copy of the report which Percy was starring. Laying a map on the table he pointed to an abandoned steel plant and continued.

"Intel suggests that that she is being held captive and tortured for info at this location. We believe that the group holding her is planning to break Kronos out of prison based on the information they manage to retrieve from miss chase. The group is lead by a man named Luke castellan. We do not have much Intel on him. Your mission, should you choose to accept it is to infiltrate the steel plant, rescue Miss Chase and eliminate all threats. Keep in mind that the more time spent on planning, more the likeness of information getting out." He finished.

Percy looked through the file and made up his mind. He closed the file and looked up at Brunner.

"When do we leave?" He asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have been extremely busy, and I couldn't find time to write this story. I had been toying with this idea for a while now. About a month, and when I finally wrote it down and drew the outline I thought, to hell with school work, I have to write this. So here you go. You might notice that I mention a secret government organization, so, to clear things up a bit; I was seeing Mission Impossible 3 and had to include it. I wrote it as CIA but this made it more badass. HAPPY READING!<strong>


End file.
